TOW The Cruise
by Tympire
Summary: This is my first ever fan-fiction (Apologies in advance). Joey has won two tickets for a cruise and decides to invite Chandler. But on the ship, stuff goes down. This is a Chandler/Joey Ship. A ship on a ship, if you will. Enjoy! M for later sexual encounters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was sitting at the computer, inputting some data I was too lazy to do at work, when Joey burst through the door.

"Guess what!" He had a huge grin across his face.

"What?"

"No, you have to guess!"

"Hmmmm... you got a new part?" Joey shook his head.

"Ummmm... aliens have taken over the world?"

He gave me a dismayed look. "Why on Earth would I be so excited over that?" I just shrugged.

"Fine, you don't get to guess anymore. I won two tickets on a luxury cruise from a radio contest!" He pulled two tickets out of his pocket to prove the validity of his statement.

"Congratulations!" I gave him a thumbs up.

"Yeah, and I was wondering if you wanted to be my plus one!"

I took a minute to mock contemplate this. "Well, it is a noble title..."

Joey stuck out his bottom lip. "Please, Chandler. It'll be so much fun. The ship has pools, a spa, a zip line, and 24 hour room service!" The last part made Joey's face light up.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine you talked me into it." Joey threw his fist in the air.

"Yes, I knew you would say yes." I sighed again, inwardly, this one not sarcastic at all. I loved making Joey happy, if only to see his smile. I pushed that thought away. I've been doing that alot lately. Pushing thoughts away.

"The cruise sets sail Friday at two o'clock. Start packing!" He went to his room and I could hear hangers being slid apart and drawers opened. A cruise sounds like a whole lot of fun, and I can finally use those vacation days. I pulled out my phone and called my office to alert them I would be taking a hiatus. I hung up and went to my room to pack.

That Friday, me and Joey had our suitcases in hand and were saying our goodbyes to everyone on the dock. Joey was wearing a ridiculously blue hawaiian shirt.

"I'm just in the vacation spirit, Chandler," he had told me earlier that morning. I decided not to push the point. It made him happy so, of course, I had to allow it.

"I can't believe you guys will be gone for two whole weeks." Ross reached out for a hug from us.

"I can't believe Joey didn't invite me." Phoebe pouted with her arms crossed over her chest.

"But if I had invited you, we probably would have just ended up having sex for the entire vacation and not done anything."

"I guess." She let a small smile creep over her pursed lips and hugged us and gave us a kiss on the cheek. "Still, I'm gonna miss you two."

"Yeah, how will you ever survive without us," I cracked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I think we'll manage." After the hugs and the goodbyes, we boarded the plank and went to the top deck to wave them off. After maybe ten minutes the ship left the harbor and began drifting lazily on the water. Joey and I waited five minutes for land to leave our sight. We picked up our luggage and headed off to our cabin. I walked in and froze.

"Joe?"

"Yeah?" He peeked his head in to see what gave me pause.

"Do you notice anything... wrong?"

He gasped. "There's no mini frigde! Dammit!" His shoulders drooped.

"No, Joe. Take inventory of the room." He looked around.

"Ummm... there's a table, a sink, a bathroom, a couch, a bed..."

I cut him off. "Exactly, a bed. One!."

"So you'll take the couch." He shrugged at the simplicity of the solution.

"Ha. Ha. No." I looked about the room. It was pretty nice, a little too nice. "Did they tell you about this when you won?"

Joey shook his head. "No, they didn't tell me anything about the room. Just that I had won the Honeymoon suite."

My eyes got big and I did a double take. "Honeymoon!?" He nodded.

"Joe, what did you think they would give you when they offered you a Honeymoon suite?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't really think about it. I was more concerned with the cruise aspect." He went to lay down on the bed. "Hey, this is pretty comfy." He looked up and smiled at me. I lost my resolve for just a moment at his smile, but I regained it.

"We should go talk to the front desk about this so we can sort this out.

"I thought we already did. You take the couch." He looked up confused. I shook my head in dismay.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short, but I'll try to make the passages longer. Reviews welcomed. I am not a seasoned writer so criticism is highly appreciated.

Chapter 2

We left the help desk frustrated. Well, I was. Joey was still offering me the couch. The lady at the desk told us there was absolutely no other rooms for us to transfer to. We came back to the room and I tried to explain to Joey why sleeping on the couch was not ideal on a vacation.

"Well, you could sleep on the bed with me." My heart skipped a beat.

"What?"

"Yeah, the bed's pretty big and super comfy." He bounced on the bed, emphasizing his point. "We could both fit on here."

"Oh...umm. Yeah, okay. I guess." My hands were shaking slightly, so I shoved them into my pockets. I was nervous. Recently I've been having certain thoughts about Joey, and I'm sure sleeping in the same bed with him would help this thoughts.

He smiled. My knees were suddenly weak. "See? Everything worked out. Let's check out the ship." I followed out the door as he pulled out an activity guide.

"Oh, oh oh, let's do the zip line first."

I gulped. "But it's so high up."

He laughed at the fear on my face. "If it bothers you so much, I'll hold you hand." I was tempted to tell him ok, but held myself. This was getting bad, and we still had two weeks to go.

I realized Joey was expecting a witty rebuttal to his comment. "I'm fine." Smooth.

We reached the top deck and found the elevator that led to the zip line. I'm not a religious man, but I crossed myself all the way up. Joey noticed this.

"It will be fine, I promise. Nobody gets hurts on these things."

"Tons of people get hurt. A majority of those people die on these things." I did another cross.

"Yeah, stupid people who forget the rules of zip lining. I have a better chance of dying than you." I stopped mid cross.

"Joe, you're not stupid."

"Sure I am. But its ok because I'm so good looking." I almost agreed, but stopped myself. That is not something one straight guy tells another straight guy!

"Hey, wait a minute, are you insinuating that I'm not good looking." He gave me a confused look. "Insinuating means to suggest." I added.

"Oh. No, you're just not as good looking. But thats ok, too, since you're smart." I didn't know how to take this, so I just accepted it as a compliment.

"Thank you?"

"No problem." The doors opened and we stepped out. There was a small deck with maybe fifteen people all lining up to get on the zip line. The instructors were taking two at a time for a tutorial on how to zip line, After ten minutes, they took Joey and I aside. After five minutes of instructions, we were directed to the line. I could see all the way down to the deck.

"Nope," I squeaked as I took a step back.

"Come on Chandler," Joe took hold of my arm and I would have swooned, if we weren't a thousand feet in the air. Well, probably not a thousand, but pretty damn high! He looked into my eyes, his pleading, and I told myself I would not fall for this, I was not, I repeat NOT going to trust my life to a flimsy cable and harness.

"Okay, I'll do it." God dammit. I hooked my harness to the cable like the instructor showed us, and took a deep breath.

"See you at the bottom." He saluted me and I took a step off the deck.

At the bottom, I placed my feet tentatively on the hardwood deck. Other than being the most terrifying thing I have experienced in my life, and I had a lot of those with a drag queen father who was very creative with the places he would have sex, that was pretty fun. The wind rushing over me and the excited feeling in the pit of my stomach. Seeing the expansive boat pass by in a rush when I forced my eyes open. I was so glad I did it!

Joey came down moments later and landed with slightly less grace than me. I laughed at his shaking body.

"I thought you were so confident about the zip lining experience."

He glared at me. "So did I." I laughed again and his expression softened. "Well, at least you had fun."

"I did actually. Thanks for forcing that experience on me."

"I didn't force you, just asked politely."

"No, I seem to remember being forced to go at gunpoint, but whatever." He finally laughed with me too. "So, do you want to go again?"

"NO. Absolutely not." He had a panic stricken look on his face.

"That's okay, I'm pretty sure they're serving dinner at the buffet anyway. Let's go change and go eat."

After changing into a more formal outfit, I went out to see that Joey had slipped on a tux. And it looked really good on him. Like really good. I realized that I was staring before he could catch me and walked past to grab my watch from the night stand.

"So, do I look good?" I turned to face him.

"Uh... Yeah. That's a nice suit."

"Thanks, I bought it for a movie premiere a while back."

"It looks really good on you." Shut up now Chandler, just shut up. "I bet it could get you laid." Oh my good, mental facepalm.

"It has actually, three times." He beamed at me. Wanna make it four. Oh GOD. I didn't say that out loud did I? Ok, no I didn't. Good.

We left the room and made our way to the restaurant. The restaurant was huge, with ten different nationalities of food, each in a grouping of buffets. Joey let out a small moan. I didn't blame him. The smell alone could put you in a food coma. We found a table and sat, The waitress, a cute blonde, came over to take our drink orders.

"How you doin'?" Joey looked her up and down. She giggled.

"Your drinks will be by shortly." I felt a pang of jealousy and instantly hated the woman. I felt bad about it, but there was no changing it. I got up, rather abruptly, and went to fill a plate with comfort food. I came back with a plate piled with food, but Joey still had a fuller plate. I couldn't help but chuckle silently over that.

The rest of dinner was fine. We talked about what we would do to occupy our time for the next few days. When the waitress came back, she brought our drinks and flirted with Joey. I swigged my champagne, and asked for another. The alcohol helped.

We finished dinner and went to a dance club. We didn't stay long because we were so full, so we went to sit down on the deck and stared at the stars. It was amazing, we don't ever get to see the stars in New York, and I never really knew what I was missing.

"It's beautiful." I whispered. It felt wrong to talk louder than that, like we could disturb the stars and they would fly away.

"Yeah. It really is." Joe sounded far away. I have no idea how long we stayed there, just staring, but at some point, we got up and made our way to our room. I changed into a white shirt and pajama bottoms. Joey did the same. We laid down on opposite ends of the bed and slipped into sleep.

I woke up from a new Joey dream. I looked down and sighed with relief when I saw I didn't make a mess. I looked at the clock. 3:27. I looked over and saw that Joey had just about closed the distance between us. I realized that I, too, was farther from the edge then I started and could not point fingers.

I was about to fall back asleep when I thought that something was off. I could see Joey's bare chest. But he started off with a shirt on when we fell asleep. I suddenly realized a small tidbit of information about my friend. He likes to sleep nude. Oh god he probably pulled his clothes off in the mi... oh GOD, am I pulling back the covers. Yes, yes I am definitely pulling back the covers. Stop Chandler! Bad Chandler! I said no dammit! STOP!

...oh my.

Well, if I thought I had an erection before, it was nothing compared to the raging hard on that began straining against my cotton pants now. This is not good. Not good at all.

I'm going to have to get rid of this thing. I snuck another peek beneath the covers and fled to the bathroom to dispose of my boner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

****

The next morning, I could hear Joey get up and discreetly pull his clothes back on as he started a pot of coffee. I should have been embarrassed about what had happened last night, but I felt no shame. Maybe its because Joey had no way to know. Maybe its because I was coming to terms with the fact that I was... g...ga... OK, so I haven't hit that milestone quite yet, but I'm sure I'm getting there. I might not even be g... that... just going through a phase. I looked at Joey in his pajamas. I averted my eyes because his shirt was really tight. This is one helluva phase. He looked up to see I was awake.**  
**

"Morning," he grumbled. Joey's not the most sunny person first thing in the morning. Looking at the clock, I learned that nine o'clock is still considered first thing in the morning.**  
**

"We slept in pretty late," I commented.**  
**

"What are you talking about? This is perfect." He cracked his first smile of the day. Did I mention I love his smile? Its a good thing he does it a lot.**  
**

"Well, do you want to order room service, or go to the restaurant?"**  
**Joey pondered this a moment. "Room service. Makes the morning last longer." I laughed.**  
**

"How much longer do your mornings last?"**  
**

"We still have three hours until lunch, which means the morning is over and the afternoon has started." He attended to the beeping coffee machine. He poured two cups and brought them to the bed, which I was still in. He set them down and fetched the sugar and creamer. He sat back down and passed the add-ins to me. Picking up the phone, he turned to me and asked,"Can you hand me the menu?" I reached into the drawer of my nightstand and retrieved the desired menu.**  
**

Ten minutes later, room service came knocking. I opened the door and let a gray-haired, plump woman in uniform with a cart piled with food in. She pulled out a pad of paper and began reading off of it.**  
**

"Room 386. Two plates of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and milk. That you hun?"**  
**Joey piped up, "Yes, yes it is." She looked up in surprise, looked at me, then Joey, then attempted to suppress a smile.**  
**

"Here it is." She handed me a silver tray with a lid. "You two enjoy." She left, chuckling and saying, "Such a cute couple." I could have corrected her, tell her about the mishap, but I let it slide. I looked at Joey.**  
**

"What did she say?"**  
**

I let my own smile shine through. "She was just commenting on how we make a cute couple." He looked confused for a moment, then shrugged.**  
**

"We would be." I let out a chuckle. We sat at the table and dug in. With Joey, that phrase took on quite a literal meaning.**  
**

"This food is _SO _good."**  
**

"Apparently, you have egg in your hair." I handed him a napkin and scrunched up my face in mock disgust.**  
**

"Hey, I haven't eaten in like," he looked at the clock, "twelve hours."**  
**

"You poor, starving creature."**  
**He tilted his head back in acknowledgment. "Thank you for understanding my situation."**  
**

After we finished dinner and put the dishes outside the door on the tray, Joey pulled out his handy, dandy guide.**  
**

"What do you want to do today?" I shrugged and reached for the guide. He pulled back. "Hey, we could go swimming with dolphins."**  
**

"Do I not get to pick an activity?" I asked.**  
**

"Do you not want to swim with dolphins," he asked, dumbfounded.**  
**I rolled my eyes in my head. "Fine, we'll swim with dolphins. Then I choose what we do."**  
**

"Deal. Just don't choose something stupid, like interpretive dance class."**  
**

I put a hand to my heart and gasped. "They have that!"**  
**

"Please tell me you're kidding."**  
**

"Of course I'm kidding. You clearly don't have the legs for dancing." This offended him.**  
**

"Oh, and you do?"**  
**

"Have you seen my plie?"**  
**

"Whatever." He gave up. He probably didn't know what a plies was.**  
**

We dressed and left the room to go swim with dolphins. There was a tank on the 3rd floor of the ship where they kept the dolphins. We entered the area and they gave us wetsuits to change into. After minutes of awkwardly groping and tucking myself, I left the changing booth to examine myself in the full length mirror to check for any ripped seams. Joey was already there and, in short, he looked like a god. I took a moment to check out the skin tight outfit before braving the mirror myself. I had to admit, I didn't look half bad. The suits were really flattering.**  
**

I checked real quick to make sure I wasn't , um, at full mast, but the material hid it well.**  
**

We walked out and there were two trainers and a handful of other people. We gathered around as the trainers went over the safety protocols. Apparently people can die while swimming with dolphins. **  
**

I turned to Joey. "Why do you keep picking dangerous things to do?"**  
**

Calm down. They're _dolphins. _You'll be fine." He turned a patronizing eye towards me. I look back to the trainers and blush. **  
**

When the trainers finish talking, they lead us to the tank and takes a couple of people. Joey and I are not in this group, so we sit on the bleachers and watch them swim and interact with the dolphins. After watching how playful and gentle the dolphins are, I'm feeling a little better.**  
**

Joey leans over. "See, its fun." I nod. The group leaves the tank after ten minutes and they bring us in. They show me how to grip the dolphin's dorsal fin without hurting it and the dolphin takes off. It drags me around the giant tank without slowing. I see Joey hooting and laughing. His dolphin spins in small circles. My dolphin ducks out of my grasp and pushes me through the tank by headbutting my feet. I struggle to stay above water, but still have fun.**  
**

After our ten minutes is up, me and Joey leave the tank; grinning like idiots.**  
**

** "**Sooooo, did you have fun?" Joey looks at the smile on my face.**  
**

** "**Yes, yes I did."****

"So, do you admit that I am the king of picking activities?"**  
**

** "**Hey, I haven't even had a chance."**  
**

** "**Fine, pick one. The faster you do, the faster I get my crown."**  
**

We change back into our clothes and leave the changing room. Joe hands me the activity guide and I page through.**  
**

** "**Hmmmm... So, _NO _interpretive dance classes?"**  
**

** "**No. Absolutely not."**  
**

** "**Fine." I look back to the guide and see what it is we will be doing.****

Thirty minutes later, we're in a room with Asian music coming from a hidden speaker. Wearing nothing but towels, me and Joey are laying on tables getting massages from tiny women. They look extremely fragile, but their hands are strong and precise. I look at Joe and he has a blissful smile on his face. His eyes are closed so I can stare at his face without suspicion. Until he opens them. He catches me looking, so I start a conversation.**  
**

** "**Still the king?" All he does is groan.**  
**

When we first walked in to the massage parlor, Joey was skeptical.**  
**

** "**Isn't this kinda gay?" This made my heart jump. This was gay. What if he figures out that I like him. How can I recover. I know, I'll insult his masculinity.**  
**

** "**Don't be a wuss." Perfect.**  
**

** "**I'm not a wuss, it just seems weird."**  
**

** "**Weirder than booking a honeymoon suite for you and your best friend?"**  
**He laughed. "Fine, you win." And that was that. The receptionist led us into a back room and gave us towels. No changing room this time. I was immediately awkward. Joey, of course, was oblivious to my discomfort and began stripping. I debated what I should do, and in the end I turned around and quickly changed. We layed on the tables and chatted until the tiny women came in and began to work their tiny magic. Joey began to hit on his masseuse, but, thankfully for me, she silenced him with her hands.**  
**

The massage ended far too soon. Joey moaned with grief as the women left us to redress. To relaxed to care, I threw my towel to the floor and grabbed my clothes. I watched as Joe pulled his shirt over his head. I quickly pulled my pants on to hide my tent. We walked out and realized it was lunch time.**  
**

** "**Oh good. I'm hungry!" Joey grabbed my sleeve and dragged me to the restaurant.**  
**

** "**Of course you are." He shot me a look as we charged through the door. We took a seat and ordered drinks.**  
**After lunch, we decided to go lounge by the pool until dinner. Otherwise, we would run through the entire list before two weeks was up. I tried not to drool over Joey's swim trunks. **  
**

At six o'clock, we were in our room changing, getting ready for dinner. At dinner, Joey was flirting with the same waitress again, so I went back to alcohol. I may have had a bit too much, because I suggested we go to the ships dance club. Joey agreed and we went. Joey was off like a flash, chasing skirts. I tried to hit on girls, but then I would think of Joe and I would sabotage myself. After two rejects and a drink to the face, I decided to go back to the room. This was more Joey's scene anyways.**  
**I reached the room before regretting the tequila shots I had at the dance club. I ran to the bathroom and retched. I cleaned myself up and changed into sweats. I crawled into the bed and tried to sleep, but the room was spinning.**  
**

After what seemed like hours of tossing and turning, I heard the door handle shaking. Then giggling. Then what I assumed to be a key card hitting the door several times before making it into the hole, allowing Joe to walk in. I would have laughed at him, had it not been for the fact that I had done the exact same thing earlier.**  
**Joe walked in... okay, stumbled in... to the room and threw himself on the bed.**  
**

** "**Where'd ya go, Chandler? I couldn't find ya anywhere." His head lolled to the side so he was facing me.**  
**

** "**I got sick." This was sort of true. I was sick of the dance. And I threw up, although that was after getting back to the room. "Why are you here? You should be out partying with girls."**  
**

** "**Nah, too drunk." As if to emphasize this point, he ran (stumbled) to the bathroom and vomited. He came back and layed down. He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a breath mint. I took one when he offered it.**  
**

** "**Thanks," I said, as we popped them into our mouths.**  
**

** "**No problemo."**  
**

The next part happened fast. It was probably the alcohol, but I leaned over and kissed Joey. No theatrics, no romance. I kissed him. That's it. Joey didn't move. He was contemplating what was happening. One minute I was laying next to him, the next I was biting his lower lip. Joe finally realized what was happening and stiffened. I pulled back. I looked at him. Then something clicked. I just kissed my best friend. I liked it. I'm gay.**  
**

** "**Sorry." I whispered. I stood up and walked quickly (not stumbling, I miraculously sobered enough to retain dignity) out the door. I didn't know where I would go. I just walked. I found myself on the top deck. At the seats where me and Joey had stared at the stars. The stars were out again, of course, but they did nothing to calm me. Still I sat on the reclining seat and slept. I couldn't go back to the room. I imagined I would be spending a lot of my vacation in this chair, I couldn't go back to the single bed. Not now.**  
**

When I woke up. It was day. But just barely. The sun was rising. I had a painful headache. I gripped my head, but then I remembered the previous night, and my head just hurt worse. I heard a cough behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know it was Joey. In fact, I didn't turn around at all. I just closed my eyes and willed him away. No one moved. Finally, I looked at him. He had a bouquet of marigolds in his hand. He held them out to me. I stood, dumbfounded.**  
**

** "**Hey." He said.**  
**

** "**Hey." I stood up. I took the bouquet from his outstretched arm.**  
**

** "**What are these for?"**  
**

He looked me in the eye. "Just to show you I feel the same way." And with that, he took me into his arms and kissed me again. This kiss was so much better than last nights. So much more passionate.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Smut Alert. This is a gay love scene. Do not read if this sort of thing makes you uncomfortable. Graphic.

Chapter 4

We were back in our room. I had put the "do not disturb" sign on the handle before closing the door. I turned back to Joey.

"Ready?" He smiled and shook his head eagerly. I draped my arms over his shoulders and kissed him long and hard. We walked back to the bed without coming up for air. I pushed Joey backwards and the bed groaned under his weight. I straddled his lap and continued kissing. My sweat pants did little to conceal how much I was enjoying this.

I reached for his tie and undid it. Tossing it to the side, I went for his dress shirt buttons as he necked me. Joey slid out of his shirt, but still had an undershirt on.

"You have to many clothes," I moaned.

"You gotta work for it Chandler," he said into my neck. I groaned and slid his shirt over his head. I ran my hand over his chest and relished how warm it was. Joe was getting impatient and tore my shirt over my head. He stopped a minute.

"Chandler, what's that?"

I followed his line of sight. "That's... um... my nubbin. It's... a... um... third nipple." My face flushed with embarrassment. I thought for sure this would be where he stops what's about to happen. Just as I was going to jump up and lock myself in the bathroom, Joey leaned forward.

"You're just full of secrets, aren't you," he whispered before placing his lips over it and sucking gently. Holy shit! I didn't know you could do this! I'm glad I didn't have it removed like I always said I would. I threw my head back and gasped as he bit down. That's it, off with the pants. I put two fingers into Joey's belt loops and pulled down. Thankfully he didn't wear a belt last night. He kicked off his shoes so I could fully remove his trousers. Now Joe was just in a pair of tight black underwear and black socks. I pulled my pants off and laid down next to Joey.

Joe broke off our kiss. I watched as he placed a kiss on my chest and began trailing his lips down to my stomach. He continues until he reaches my boxers. Using his teeth, he pulls the suddenly cumbersome underwear off of me. Now my raging erection is free. Joe grabs it and begins to stroke it. One hand on my penis, the other pulling his boxer-briefs off and taking his own dick in hand. He placed his lips around my head and let his tongue work its way around it. I let out a very pleased sound.

He does this for a while, working progressively further down until his lips touch my balls. He gaged a little, but continued anyways.

"Oh, oh god Joey." I ran my fingers through his hair and pushed on his head. I thrust my hips up and down.

Finally, Joey pulled off of me. He wiped his mouth and took deep breaths.

"Chandler, I want you." I nod and move so that Joey could lay on his back and I'm on top of him. He pulled his legs up and I entered him, slowly. I prod his hole and he whimpered in lust. I moved in farther, my well lubricated dick sliding easily.

"Oh fuck." He shouted. I smiled at the happily in pain face he was making. I moved my pelvis back and forth, thrusting inside of Joe. I picked up speed, and his breathing quickened. I leaned over, pressing our stomachs together, and kissed him, without loosing speed. I reached down to take his cock in my hand and pulled it in time with my jabbing. Joey griped the pillows by his head and used them to muffle his screams.

"Chandler. I'm gonna..." he tried to finish, but couldn't. I nodded my encouragement. Joey's head whipped back as he released himself all over his tight, Italian stomach. His muscles in his ass clenched, forcing me to explode while still inside of him. I gasped in ecstasy as I pounded into him one final time. I collapsed next to him and we just laid there.

Joey looked at me and leaned in for another kiss, this one gentle and soft.

"That was fun," he said, smiling at me. I chuckled and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Phoebe's gonna be pissed," he said.

"Why's that?"

"I told her I couldn't bring her because we would just have sex the entire trip. And now that's what we're gonna end up doing."

"Well, I certainly don't mind." And with that, we cleaned up.


End file.
